That Place We've Never Been
by lizook
Summary: "Yeah, you're just gonna have to sit on Booth's lap, Bren."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future.

**A/N**: Written in repsonse to one of **SSJL**'s prompts at **kinkinthebones **(link in my profile). Thanks to **hpaich** for feedback and **cupcakebean** for the the read through.

**Disclaimer**: Bones still isn't mine. Title from Billy Currington's _Tangled Up_.

* * *

"Unbelievable." He groaned, slamming the hood of the Sequoia shut. "Of all times..."

"What time would have been more convenient, Booth?" She raised an eyebrow as he unrolled the sleeves of his shirt and slipped back into his suit jacket. "Encountering a delay en route to a scene would be just as frustrating."

"Yeah, yeah." He leaned back against the car, running his hand through his hair. "But if it happened while we were on our way to dinner or that little jazz club... it would suck, but I'm sure we'd find some new, adventurous way to pass time." Smirking, he reached out and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "And right now? Unfortunately, we have to look professional."

"That _is _unfortunate. As is the lack of roadside assistance provided by the Bureau. You would think they would want their agents-"

"Bones, even if dispatch could have sent someone immediately it would take too long. We're due in court in-" He glanced at his watch and let out a frustrated sigh. "In forty-five minutes. It would take twice that just to get someone from the FBI out here."

"Well, it's lucky that the rest of team hadn't left the Jeffersonian yet."

"Mmm." His eyes slipped shut as her hands drifted under his jacket and skimmed up his back, her head resting against his chest.

"Mmm?"

"Just wondering what nerdmobile they're going to show up in. Also, really, _really _wishing we didn't have to give testimony anytime soon so I could push that damn skirt up and drive into-"

"Your chariot has arrived!" His head snapped up as Angela's voice cut through the moment, the car door slamming shut behind her.

"The mini-cooper?" He heard his voice hit an alarmingly high note as Brennan turned in his arms, head falling back against his shoulder. "You couldn't have brought one of your other twenty cars, Hodgins?"

"It's what I drove to work, dude. No time to run home and pick up something else. Especially when I have the majority of the prosecution's witnesses to deliver."

"That would imply that Wendell and Cam..." Brennan leaned forward, peering into the back of the car, and found that, sure enough, the pathologist and her intern were piled in the back seat.

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to sit on Booth's lap, Bren."

"I'm not going to fit in the back of that thing; my knees were in my chin when I rode shotgun..."

"Deal, big guy." Cam's amused voice floated from the back as she pushed the seat forward. "It's actually sort of fun, makes you feel like you're about to jump out of a clown car at the circus." Booth rolled his eyes as she grinned at his involuntary shudder.

_Fucking clowns._

"Come on, surely it's not that bad, Booth." Brennan's thumb caressed his palm as she surveyed the dimensions of the car. "It might be a little tight, but it _will_ be an _adventure_."

Inhaling sharply, Booth ducked and wedged himself on the seat next to Wendell, his head hitting the ceiling as he scooted around, attempting to get comfortable. "Why'd you only bring one car anyhow?"

"Carpooling saves time and the environment." Hodgins enthused, turning the ignition. "We were going to bring Angie's van, but too many canvases and art supplies in the back."

"And..." Cam leaned forward, peering around Wendell. "My car is pretty much running on empty."

"Ok, ok." Booth held his hand out to Brennan, chuckling as she swatted it aside and settled in his lap. "Can we just go? Bones is supposed to give the first testimony."

"Sure thing. You set, Dr. B?"

"Yes, we're ready."

"To the batcave!" Angela bellowed as Hodgins stepped on the gas and pulled away from the broken down SUV, dust billowing behind them.

"From what I observed, it was more of a subterranean area than a cave and-" She laced her fingers through his, letting them fall to rest on her thigh. "There were no bats."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed and moved on the seat, attempting to put some breathing space between him and Wendell. She leaned back into him, her hips pressing against his and he forced back a groan, the combination of her irritatingly sexy squint talk and the feel of her turning him on at an alarming rate.

"Bones." He growled low in her ear as she laughed lightly and he just _knew _the way her mouth had curled up, her eyes sparkling as she shifted, rocking against him in pretense of leaning forward to continue her discussion with Angela.

Struggling to keep her breathing measured, tone light, she rolled her hips again, her arousal increasing as she felt him harden even further beneath her. "I informed Parker that..." She let out a soft sigh, her fingers tightening around his as she angled her body towards the window, to _him_. "That, um, the natural habitat of bats vary from mines to trees and... oh..."

"Oh?" Ange tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raising as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Nothing, just..." She took a deep breath, hand slipping from his and clasping his knee as his fingers slipped under her skirt. "That dip in the road must have been more noticeable back here."

"I didn't feel-" Wendell's statement died at Booth's look, dark eyes boring into him. "Yeah, some rough terrain."

"Rough." Booth bucked his hips forward, nails trailing over her inner thigh. "terrain... think you can handle it?"

Tipping her head back to rest on his shoulder, she leaned into him, voice low, breathy. "You know I can."

Their eyes met and he grinned at the challenge... desire... _love... _he saw there. Cupping one hip, he pulled her back against his erection, encouraging her to move over him once more. She risked a quick kiss to his jaw, tongue circling _that _spot right below his ear, before facing forward, slowly grinding against him.

Pushing her panties to the side, he groaned lowly, her hips matching the rhythm he was stroking against her skin. "God, baby."

"Mmm, yes." Her nails dug into his leg, marking him as his fingers finally - _finally _- curled into her heat.

He suppressed a moan, the feel of her arousal surrounding him increasing his even more as he began to thrust into her. His lips pressed to the back of her neck, teeth grazing her skin as she continued to writhe against him, friction quickly becoming unbearable. "So good... so... wet... damn, Bones..." He panted against her throat, eyes slipping shut as he slid another finger home.

Humming appreciatively, she rocked against him even harder as she neared the edge. "Ohh, right... yes... just... yesyes..." She gasped, hand drifting higher on his thigh as he continued to stroke into her, thumb brushing over her clit in small, powerful circles, faster and faster until-

"Booth man, you ok back there?" His hand stopped as Hodgins' voice echoed through the car. "...abnormally quiet and..."

"Fine, Hodgins, just-"

But any further reply was unnecessary as Hodgins nodded and turned his attention back to the heavy D.C. traffic.

Grinning, he began moving once more, fingers driving deeper as she rocked against him. Her breathing was becoming shallow, hands fisting his pants as they moved together, slowly, but oh, _so_ damn effectively. Closer and closer...

He stroked over her clit once, twice, more, gasping as her eyes darkened and a flush swept up the nape of her neck as she came, shuddering around him.

"Wow." She breathed, pushing back against him again and again until she felt his breath hitch behind her, his hand grasping her hip tightly... Knowing he was close, she stilled, leaning forward. "We'll..."

"Hmm?" He slid his hand from under her skirt and raised it to his mouth, tongue curling around his fingers as her forehead fell against his temple.

Another wave of desire began to take hold as she watched him lick her from his hand, grinning like it was his favorite treat. Eyes following his tongue, she sighed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Is everything ok, Dr. Brennan? You look a little... concerned... our conclusions _are _irrefutable..."

"Fine, Wendell, just... nothing... I'm fine..." She smiled, brushing her lips over Booth's before relaxing against him, whispering, "Just wondering what _adventurous _way you want to pass time between court and the mandatory budget meeting."

His dimples appeared as he laughed throatily and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of _something_."


End file.
